


Arthur's New Neighbour (the Redelivery remix) {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Arthur gets his first peek at the cute guy from number 23 who somehow keeps ending up with Arthur's packages.





	Arthur's New Neighbour (the Redelivery remix) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merlin's New Neighbour.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975156) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> This was such a fun little fic! Since it's written from Merlin's viewpoint, I decided to draw the moment just before that first rather disastrous encounter from Arthur's POV.

[ ](https://orig00.deviantart.net/9582/f/2018/142/6/8/68dea902ea415eb06ed1cabe4df67337-dcc8gr9.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks are due as always to my beta, Amphigoury, without whom this would literally not be what it is! <3<3
> 
> (PS: I'm pretty amused that Lance got these two together by literally shipping them, but then I do love a good pun. :D)


End file.
